Little Shinji
by Hardman
Summary: Set before 'Poor Soul and Little Soul' features Shinji, Kensuke and Hikari.


Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
This story is set before 'Poor Soul and Little Soul', and concerns the incident with the bucket, if you don't know what I'm talking about, read 'Poor Soul and Little Soul' or 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny' to find out, or just read on. Now the basis for this story is simple. Shinji, lived in the geofront when he was younger, since both his parents lived there as well. Now there also other people working there and they had to have had children as well, so there must be a sort of daycare centre set up to look after these children, while there parents are working. Now factor in the fact that nearly everyone in Tokyo-3 worked for NERV, it stands to reason that several classmates of Shinjis went to the same nursery as he did when he lived there, now since he left when he was three, everyone would have forgotten about him, and he would have forgotten about them after a few months. Enough babbling from me, on with the fic.  
  
Little Shinji  
  
Shinji:MAMA! PAPA!  
  
The little boy screamed the only names he knew his parents by, how dare they sleep when it was already light. Only his mother woke with a start.  
  
Yui:Shinji, what have we told you about waking us up like that.  
  
Shinji:It light. (He points to window)  
  
As soon as he said that the bedside alarm goes off.  
  
Gendo:(Yawns) Another day, another series of tests.  
  
He sits up. Yui looks at her husband wondering how on earth he slept through his sons wake up call and not the alarm, which was considerably quieter.  
  
Yui:Today we install Unit 01s core.  
  
Gendo:I hope we don't have another failure on our hands. The commitee are getting annoyed.  
  
Yui:There were 14 failed Unit 00s and so far only 4 failed Unit 01s, I don't see why they're complaining.  
  
Gendo:They heard that Sohryu managed after two failures.  
  
Yui:Hmph, she only succeeded because of the data concerning Unit 00 that we gave her, don't they know that Unit 01 is different.  
  
Gendo:They're bureaucrats, not scientists.  
  
Shinji just looked at his parents, then he turned around and headed back to his room, where he attempts to get dressed. Unfortunately it all goes wrong, and he ends up wearing most of his clothes backwards. His mother came in, took one look at her son and laughed. She then proceeded to undress and then redress Shinji.  
  
Yui:That's better, now what do you want for breakfast?  
  
Shinji:Ice cream.  
  
Yui:I think not.  
  
Yui went into the kitchen, put Shinji in his high chair and then proceeded to make breakfast for the three of them, Gendo walked in shortly afterwards.  
  
Gendo:Good morning Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Morning Papa.  
  
Gendo walks to the letterbox to find the morning paper, picks it up and returns to the table. He starts to read the paper, Yui being the dutiful wife, brings over a cup of coffee for her husband, and a glass of milk for her son.  
  
Gendo:Thank you dear.  
  
Shinji:Thank you mama.  
  
A few minutes later she has finished making the breakfast and brings it over to the table. endo puts down his paper and gives his wife a kiss, before eating his breakfast.  
  
Yui:Could you take Shinji to the nursery today, I have to go over the numbers with Naoko.  
  
Gendo:I'd be happy to, I don't get to spend enough time with my son.  
  
Yui:Have you given any thought to that vacation idea.  
  
Gendo:As soon as Unit 01 is completed, I see no reason why not, it would be good to get out of the geofront for a while.  
  
Yui:That great. Here that Shinji, we're going on vacation.  
  
Shinji:Yeah!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After breakfast, Yui gives both her son and her husband a kiss, and then leaves the apartment. Shortly afterwards, Gendo finishes getting Shinji ready, and they both leave the apartment, hand in hand. They walk to the nursery, which isn't too far from the apartment. Gendo bends down and gives Shinji a hug, before leaving him in the care of the nursery attendants. Shinji looks around at the few children already there, he realises that there are a few new faces, but he spots his friend in the corner playing with toy soldiers. He runs over to him.  
  
Shinji:Hiya Ken.  
  
The boy in front of him looks up, and gives Shinji a great big grin.  
  
Kensuke:Hiya Shinji.  
  
Shinji:What'cha doing?  
  
Kensuke:Playing sojers, wanna play.  
  
Shinji:Sure.  
  
Shinji drops to the floor and picks up a few of the toys, seconds later both boys are engrossed in what they are doing, so they don't notice the new arrivals. Two girls are brought in by the attendants. One is a slightly older girl, while the other is round about the same age as Shinji, she is holding a stuffed bear. Both are teary eyed, obviously not enjoying being away from their parents. The older of the two seeming a bit more confident than her sister, notices a couple of girls her own age, she goes over to join them, getting accepted into the group within a minute, she ignores her younger sister. The sister in question looks at the room, not really seeing anyone of her age she looks at her sister before beginning to cry quietly. Shinji looks up and sees her crying, he gets up and walks over to her, Kensuke wondering why his friend has gotten up, gets up and follows him. They approach the girl.  
  
Shinji:Don't cry.  
  
Girl:(sniffle) I'm sorry.  
  
Shinji:I'm Shinji. Whats your name?  
  
Girl:Hikari.  
  
Kensuke:Hiya Hikari, I'm Kensuke.  
  
Hikari:Shinji, Kens..., Kens..., Ken.  
  
Kensuke seems slightly annoyed at the fact that another person has trouble pronouncing his name, but he gets over it quickly.  
  
Shinji:Wanna play?  
  
Hikari:Okay.  
  
The three go over to the corner, where Kensuke returns to playing with the toy soldiers, Shinji starts playing with some blocks while Hikari plays with her bear. All goes fine for a while until Hikari starts crying again. Both boys look up at her.  
  
Shinji:What's wrong Hikari.  
  
Hikari:I want my mommy.  
  
Shinji:Don't cry, it'll be okay.  
  
Hikari:How do you know?  
  
Shinji:'Cos, it always is.  
  
Hikari stops crying and smiles.  
  
Kensuke:That's better.  
  
They return to what they were doing. After a while the attendant bring new toys into the nursery. Curious the trio head over to see what's new. Shinji spots a bright red bucket, so he picks it up. Being the son of a scientist and an administrator, Shinji has never really come into contact with buckets before, so his first encounter with one leaves him mystified.  
  
Shinji:What's this?  
  
Hikari and Kensuke start giggling.  
  
Hikari:That's a bucket silly.  
  
Shinji:A bucket?  
  
Shinji looks at the bucket, and puts it on his head, his two friends erupt with laughter. Shinji looks at them, puzzled.  
  
Hikari:You're funny Shinji.  
  
Kensuke:You don't wear a bucket, you put things in it.  
  
Kensuke shows him by putting a few of the toy soldiers in the bucket. Realising his mistake, Shinji turns a nice shade of red, before joining his friends in a little giggling session. They return to playing with the toys, every now and then Shinji would put the bucket back on his head and the three would start giggling again, before returning to whatever they were doing.  
  
Voice:Shinji!  
  
Shinji turns around and notices his mother, coming over to him.  
  
Shinji:Mama!  
  
Yui:Hey Shinji. Who are your two friends?  
  
Kensuke:I'm Kensuke.  
  
Hikari:I'm Hikari.  
  
Yui:Nice to meet you Kensuke and Hikari. Shinji we're going out to celebrate, say goodbye to your friends.  
  
Shinji:Bye, see you later.  
  
Kensuke&Hikari:Bye!  
  
Shinji leaves with his mother, holding her hand, just before they leave, Shinji turns around and waves to his two friends. Hikari starts crying again.  
  
Kensuke:Whats wrong?  
  
Hikari:Shinji's gone.  
  
Kensuke:Dont worry he'll be back tomorrow.  
  
Hikari:He will?  
  
Kensuke:Always is.  
  
The end.  
  
Well what do you think, there are few parts that I'm not sure about, so any C&C would be great. The kids are about three, so their vocabulary isn't that great, and they are having difficulty with some words, like Kensuke's name. For all those who want a sequel to 'Poor Soul and Little Soul', I'm sorry but there won't be, I have decided that the encounter between Misato and Shinji, happens too close to Yui's accident. I added the first scene, to show that the Ikari's were a happy family, and also to add some Eva backstory. 


End file.
